Razors 'n roses
by Pikachu9516
Summary: Mrs. Lovett's clumsiness pays off in a good way, when Sweeney starts to have other thoughts of her... Sweenett. One shot. :)


It was a late night and Nellie Lovett was cleaning up the shop after a long day of work. Sweeney came down to ask her a cup of tea, but he came in the wrong moment. When he opened the door she was holding a plate full of dirty trays and glasses. The plate went flying across the shop while Nellie hit the ground.

,, Mrs. Lovett. Sorry about that, I didn't see you standing behind the door.'' He helped her to get up.

,, Oh it's ok, love. It wasn't your fault anyway. I should have been more careful, you know.'' She tried to put the blame on her.

They tried to clean up the place when he saw blood flowing on the floor. He looked for the source when his eyes stopped at Nellie's hand. It was bloody and had a few glass pieces in her palms and upper hand. Her face was in pain, but she tried to suck it in and finish clean up the place.

,, Um, Mrs. Lovett? Maybe I'll finish the cleaning the place while you get the glass out of your hands.'' He said quietly.

,, Oh, um maybe you could help me with this? I'm not good at fixing anything you know.'' She blushed.

He nodded lightly and followed her to the bathroom. He quickly and carefully picked out the glass and sewed the biggest cuts and bandaged them.

,, That should do it.'' He sighed washing off the blood.

,, Thank, you, Mr. T.'' She shyly looked at him.

He looked in her eyes too and got lost in them feeling a weird pang in his chest. He started to think about Mrs. Lovett in another way than just his landlady. He only now noticed her warm smile, big, brown eyes, which were warm and friendly. He didn't dare to look at her fragile form.

He cleared his throat and said:,, Well, have a good night, Mrs. Lovett.''

And with that he left. He couldn't sleep at all that night, because his mind was occupied by Mrs. Lovett. And that way she looked at him, when their eyes met each other's. He slumped in his chair and grabbed his head in his hands and kept saying to himself, that she's only his landlady and nothing more. In his thoughts he built an image of his beautiful Lucy, but then it slowly changed in to Mrs. Lovett, in a plain nightgown, hair released from the messy ponytails, contrasting beautifully with her milky skin. He shook his head and groaned. How could he think such things about his landlady? He started to pace around his shop, looking in the big window now and then. Finally he decided to get some gin to help him cool down a bit. He quietly walked down the old stairs and entered the pie shop, where he found Toby asleep with the bottle.

He slowly pulled it out of his grasp and went to the lobby to get a glass, when he heard her behind him:,, You alright, Mr. T? Didn't expect to see you up so late.''

He turned around and there she was; sleepy, her hair was messy and released, while she was wearing a short, revealing nightgown little above her knees.

He tightened his jaw and looked away, when she sighed:,, What? Are you ashamed to see me in something other than my dresses?''

He shook his head and mumbled:,, No, it's just not proper for me to see you in such revealing clothing.''

She giggled and walked closer to him and said:,, Well, I guess, I've committed a crime then?''

He looked at her and saw a flirty smirk decorating her face. He got shivers, when she wrapped around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

,, Mr. T, why are you so grumpy all the time? You need to loosen up a bit, get some rest, drink some gin, forget the bloody judge and your Lucy for once and do something else, meet some new people, be social for once, eh? You need to start a new life, or it will always haunt you like this…''

He didn't answer for a while, just stared in the window and tried to get his mind straight, when he heard her right next to his ear, whispering:,, Goodnight, love.''

And she got her courage and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him there frozen. After he snapped out of it she was gone, but he could still feel the warmness of her breath on his scalp and the soft feeling on his right cheek. He tried to process everything, which caused him a headache so he took the bottle upstairs with him. He didn't care about the glass anymore. He just took a big gulp out of the bottle and sat in the chair. He started to wonder why did he find her very attractive, but he just couldn't explain it. She was only hid landlady, and he didn't sometimes notice her persistence in the room. But now he couldn't help, but to notice her. He didn't know why he suddenly felt something for her, when he heard a knock on the door. He swallowed hard, when he saw a thin shadow on the wall. He opened the door and he was right. It was Mrs. Lovett, who was looking worried, but this time she at least wore a robe over her nightgown.

,, Mr. T sorry to bother you this late, but we need to talk.'' She started.

He frowned even more at this. He let her in, and she sat on the chest.

,, There's a question, that's been haunting me… Mr. T? Why did you look at me like that, when we ran in to each other in the lobby? And don't tell me the same thing you did, cause I'm not buying it.''

He didn't know how to say this, so he tried to stall:,, Can we talk about this later? I'm feeling kind of tired cause of the gin…''

She jumped up and said:,, No more lies, Mr. T, I know you don't want to tell me, but I'm telling you this one time; I'm not going anywhere, until I get some answers.''

He sighed and said:,, You want some answers? Fine, I'll give you the bloody answers so you can leave me alone finally…''

He saw that she was trying to fight back the pain and tears.

,, Mrs. Lovett, I didn't mean to…''

A painful breeze flew across his cheek. Then he realized that she just slapped him. He looked at her once more and now she was crying, letting her tears roll down her cheeks. He realized that he hurt her very much. He tried to make it better, wiping off her tears, when she avoided his touch and gave him a painful look, exiting the shop. He just stood there and stared at the door, secretly hoping that she would come back, but she didn't. That's when he realized he messed everything up by just a sentence. He sighed and slowly went to bed, trying to get some rest. In the morning he got up and waited for the door to open and there she would be bringing him his breakfast, but instead it was Toby.

He sent him a glare and said angrily:,, I hope, you're happy now.''

He raised an eyebrow:,, What do you mean?''

The boy put the plate on the dresser and said:,, Last night, when I woke up, mum ran past me, crying. When I asked what's the matter she didn't say anything, but sob all night until she fell asleep. I knew, that you have hurt her more that this time, but she's too in love to blame you for anything, Mr. Todd.''

He felt guilt crashing in his chest. She still loved him even after what happened last night. He had to fix this as fast as he could. And that time would be today.

He looked back at the lad and said:,, I know she won't take it, but tell her I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it at all. Now go, boy, I need to prepare for the judge's murd… arrival.'' He hoped that he didn't hear the first part.

He just looked to the ground and left the shop.

He sighed and wanted to relax, when the door opened again and it was the judge:,, Mr. Todd?'' He raised an eyebrow.

He bowed and said:,, At your service, my lord.''

,, You know me, sir?'' He was quite surprised.

,, Who in this wide world does not know the great judge Turpin?''

The judge seemed to be pleased by that answer and said:,, Well the Beadle said, that you are the best barber in London and I came here to see if it was true, so I'll have a shave, sir.'' He sat down and untied his necktie.

After a moment they sprung in a song about pretty women. While he was singing along to make the judge comfortable, he thought of the pretty woman downstairs he hurt last night. He felt guilty about this, when he realized he has a good timing to kill him. He slowly moved the razor to his throat, when he realized, that he couldn't kill him just yet. He needed a good moment to strike, revealing his true identity. So he finished the shave and the judge left, stunned by his skills. Later that evening he went to a flower shop and bought a beautiful rose bouquet for her. He came back to Fleet Street he saw her.

She was flying around the shop, singing about her successful pies, when he saw her in a new dress that suited her good, when he got startled by the crazy beggar woman, who always wonders around this side of town.

,, Alms, alms, for a miserable woman.'' She sung out, stretching her hand out.

He dropped some coins in her shaky palm.

,, Oh thank you, sir. Thank you.'' And she scurried off.

He never liked her; she just gave him shivers when she was looking with that crazy look on her face. He waited for the shop to close up and then he approached her in the yard, hiding the bouquet behind his back.

,, Mrs. Lovett, I need to talk to you…'' He started.

She turned around and frowned even more seeing him.

,, I'm sorry, but I can't right now. I'm busy.''

She slowly headed for the door, when He took her hand and pulled her back a little:,, It's important. It can't wait for any longer. Please. It will take only a few.''

She looked at him and sighed:,, Okay, let's get over with this. What is it?''

He chuckled:,, Oh, not here. My shop, to give us some space, because we don't need any third party here.''

She stalled for a bit, and with a sigh slowly made her way up the stairs.

When they reached to top she called:,, Toby, you go inside and help yourself with some gin, okay?''

He looked suspiciously at him and then nodded.

She entered the shop first, and sighed:,, So, what is it now?''

She didn't get any answer so she turned around to face him, but he was kneeling on his knee, with a rose bouquet in his hand and he took her hand saying:,, Nellie Lovett, I love you. I tried to tell you that the same evening, but I didn't know how to tell you that.''

He looked up at her eyes and he saw tears running down her cheeks.

She kneeled in front of him and hugged him, sniffing in his shoulder:,, Oh, Mr. T, I love you too. And I'm sorry I slapped you.''

He rubbed her back and said:,, Don't apologize for that. I deserved it.''

She moved further from him and slowly kissed him shyly. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling:,, I love you.''

He kissed her forehead and said:,, I love you too.''

_So tell me what did you think of this little Sweenett. I found it in my documents and decided to finish it! :) So all reviews will be welcomed! _


End file.
